Nova era zumbi
by Alice - UC
Summary: Uma nova era zumbi esta chegando, agora mais perigosos do que nunca! Os zumbis estão evoluindo... ocuparão eles o lugar dos vivos? O que ou quem esta por traz disso tudo? O que será de quem sobrou no mundo? Será que ainda existe mesmo raça humana? OBS: Erros na escrita já foram corrigidos, só estou aguardando atualização, do site, caso então a historia sera recoloca-da. Grata
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Oi! Meu chamo R e sou um zumbi.

Sim é isso mesmo você não entendeu errado, mas por incrível que pareça não sou um zumbi convencional pelo que você pode notar. Normalmente quando se é infectado, seu corpo desfalece e seu cérebro tem suas funções reduzidas a nada, mas estranhamente você continua "vivo" ou "morto" sei lá como posso classificar isso.

Como sei meu nome? Esta costurada nesse macacão verde ridículo, que nunca tirei nem sei por que, talvez seja medo de esquecer meu nome.

Se tem outros como eu? Não faço ideia, pois meu cérebro não guarda lembranças próprias, isso é uma de minhas diferenças de um zumbi normal, e por alguma razão as únicas coisas que me guiam são lembranças alheias... Sim... Cérebro humano, isso que me mantem vivo e por incrível que pareça meu corpo responde aos estímulos absorvendo cada nutriente dessa incrível massa cinzenta.

E tem mais sou facilmente confundido com um humano, pois minha pele não é podre como a dos outros , ela tem um aspecto claro mas não tem tom corado, digamos que sou bem branco como se fosse anêmico, mas são meus olhos que podem talvez me entregar já que infelizmente matem o tom cinza opaco, mas foda-se a cor dos olhos, isso nunca me foi problema pois antes mesmo da pessoa pensar, já serviu de papinha de zumbi.

Se acho tudo isso engraçado? Talvez... Na real eu estou pouco me importando, o mundo esta um colapso mesmo e o vírus consome todos que morrem ou são mordidos por quem está infectado e também tem a questão das lembranças impregnadas nos cérebros, foi através delas que consegui aprender a falar, ou reaprender, tanto faz e outra vantagem é que quanto mais cérebros eu comer mais longe irei, sou igual ou melhor que um bandido ou um viajante muito esperto.

Você deve estar se perguntando se nenhum zumbi normal já tentou me atacar, vocês humanos nos subestimam demais, é incrível como os zumbis de certa forma são espertos, talvez essa doença esteja impregnada de alguma forma em meu corpo que faz com não tenhamos atração por carne morta.

Deve estar se perguntando onde estou agora e deve estar pensando nossa esse cara se acha o bonzão, neste momento eu...

- _OLA! _TEM ALGUEM AI?!_SOCORRO_! PRECISO DE ABRIGO!- Até parece que não sei que tem alguém, sinto o cheiro da carne fresca, posso ate saber o sexo e se esta com medo.

- SHIII! QUE CHAMAR ZUMBIS PARA CÁ? – falou uma garota por uma abertura entre toras de madeira numa porta. – Você esta sozinho?

- SIM! Moça pelo amor de DEUS! – Esta ai mais uma coisa que aprendi, é incrível como o ser humano é medíocre e se amolece quando alguém fala de deus. Grande porcaria. Ela se recolheu e cochichou algo com alguém lá dentro, o que pra mim é melhor ainda, e não me sinto ameaçado pelo numero de pessoas, afinal o banquete é maior.

- Tudo bem chegue devagar sem fazer barulho.

Ela abriu a porta e entrei fazendo toda aquela cena de desabrigado desesperado. Infelizmente para uma boa refeição tem que ter uma boa encenação, afinal não sou tolo e não quero morrer, já que igual aos outros zumbis, um morro com qualquer coisa enfiada na cabeça. Dei uma boa olhada na casa, não era grande tinha 3 cômodos e pelo visto estavam todos ali, com medo e quietos eram 2 mulheres e um rapaz

- Olha moço sei que as coisas hoje em dia não estão fáceis , mas nossa comida esta escassa, não temos muito o que oferecer...

- Não tem problema só preciso de uma boa noite de sono num lugar quente... – Até certo ponto era verdade eu estava cansado, sou um zumbi, mas não sou de ferro eu durmo... Sonho...

- Ok... Só por uma noite.

- É tudo que preciso!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

- Saca só cara! Tá rolando um boato de que uma daquelas merdas fugiu.

Daryl continuou sentado arrumando seu arsenal e conferindo a afiação de suas facas.

- PORRA CARA! Você não esta me ouvindo não?- disse abaixando-se e colocando as mãos na mesa com força suficiente na mesa, fazendo com que suas facas chacoalhassem, roubando assim a atenção de Daryl que olhou para Jonas e em seguida fitou pensativo seu colar de orelhas. – Fodam-se esses otários! Eu sabia que uma merda dessas ia acontecer.

- Estão enviando oficiais à procura. – disse se sentando na cadeira

Daryl se levantou e começou a guardar suas facas e algumas armas no cinto, colocou a besta pendurada nas costas guardou o resto na mochila, apesar de ela já estar bastante cheia e a colocou pendurada no ombro.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Vou me mandar dessa merda!

- Tu é louco cara? Como vai passar por todos os oficiais, eles são os melhores e não te deixaram sair tão cedo.

Ele olhou para Jonas enquanto colocava seu colar de orelhas no pescoço - Melhores?- disse indignado- Esses merdas não me conhecem!- disse com firmeza – Meu irmão é uma porra de um presidiário e eu vivia no mato caçando para poder comer! Esses viadinhos não sabem metade do que sei! Ou você acha que cheguei aqui como a ajuda de alguém? – disse isso mostrando a corrente com as orelhas, Jonas olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer.

- O que tem me mente? – disse dando de ombros.

- Por quê?

- Posso não ser um presidiário, mas conheço este lugar com a palma da minha mão.

Daryl ficou o olhando com um sorriso quase debochado.

- Fui treinado para ser das forças especiais, mas depois disso- disse mostrando a mão direita com alguns dedos mutilados- para que merda eu serviria a eles?

- Não leva a mal, mas prefiro trabalhar sozinho!

- Você ta pensando que quero ir com você?- disse dando uma gargalhada- Prefiro me foder o resto da vida nas mãos desses filhos da puta do que chegar perto de uma daquelas coisas.- disse indo no armário e pegando uma lanterna.

Daryl ficou analisando ele, que foi desligando a luz e ligando a lanterna, pegou uma cadeira e a colocou abaixo da lâmpada para retira-la e de dentro do buraco no teto retirou um pergaminho. – Saca só! Guardei isso para caso fossemos invadidos... Vai servir! – desceu da cadeira e desenrolou o pergaminho na mesa.

Eles analisaram o mapa e Daryl prestou atenção em cada canto que era vigiado por guardas e câmeras e gravou o caminho mais fácil para a floresta.

- Não posso ser visto te ajudando.

Daryl assentiu com a cabeça. – Vamos logo!

Saíram pela janela do alojamento e seguiram por um caminho estreito atrás do alojamento paralelo com o paredão de proteção, como haviam visto no mapa. No fim do corredor já poderiam avistar a porta de saída dos fundos, mas sabiam que teria um guarda fazendo ronda noturna. Andaram colados na parede pela parte não iluminada com muito cuidado e Daryl sabia que teria de passar por ali, então sacou sua karambit undercover e muito lentamente foi se aproximando do guarda que teve o pescoço envolvido pelo fio da navalha.

- Não vou te machucar! Sussurrou no ouvido do guarda – Então abre essa merda! – disse com firmeza.

- Mas é um imbecil mesmo!- disse o guarda – Esse lugar é vigiado direto.

- CALA ESSA BOCA PORRA! Ninguém disse que eu ia ser uma merda de prisioneiro. – disse aproximando a karambit quase perfurando a garganta do guarda, mas não iria fazê-lo.

- Eu não sei de nada droga! Só cumpro ordens!

- Então lá vai uma ordem: ABRA ESSA PORTA!

Daryl ouviu disparos quase imperceptíveis, se virou rápido, mas não o suficiente. – MERDA! ATIRADORES DE SNIPER!- olhou para Jonas e viu algo saindo de sua testa, momentos depois caiu no chão. – PORRA!

-Seu imbecil eles pensam que vocês são zumbis! – disse rindo.

Daryl pode ouvir mais uma sequencia de disparos, não pensou duas vezes e puxou o guarda para sua frente de onde vinham os disparos, pode sentir o corpo dele trepidando causado pelas balas perfurando o corpo, aproveitou o tempo e se projetou na penumbra atrás dele, olhou para os lados, chegou perto da porta e agradeceu a si mesmo por não ser digitalizada, arrebentou o cadeado com seu machado a abrindo.

A porta dava para área externa, caminhou devagar na escuridão e viu que mais a frente tinha um contêiner cercado por laser, mas os grunhidos eram bem audíveis de onde ele estava.

- Mas que merda! Que gente doente!

- Senhor Dixon

Daryl apontou sua arma imediatamente quando viu um homem a uns 100 metros, usando roupa preta, cabelo penteado no gel para trás, muito elegante para um mundo que já não importava mais.

- Eu sabia que este não era o lugar certo para você... – disse se aproximando – Estive analisando o tempo que esteve aqui e devo dizer que é melhor que é melhor que seu irmão, aquele homem impetuoso. – disse sorrindo.

- Como conhece meu irmão!- disse com firmeza.

- Digamos que cuidei dele de perto!

- Desgraçado... Você matou ele?

- Senhor Dixon... –falou como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta- O Senhor tem muitos talentos! Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer!- disse ficando em frente a arma.

- To cheio de vocês! Ninguém me disse que eu ficaria preso nessa merda!

- Minha proposta envolve sua liberdade!

- _LIBERDADE_?- gritou- Não sou um criminoso!

O homem sorriu – Sua liberdade por um zumbi!

Daryl olhou para ele e com a cabeça indicou o contêiner cheio de zumbis. – Beleza, ai tem uns 300! Fui!

- Como deve saber tivemos a fuga de um de nossos experimentos... Quero que o capture!

Daryl analisou e assentiu com a cabeça – Moleza!

- Quero que o capture VIVO!

Daryl pode jurar que os olhos do homem saíram da cor negra para um vermelho e branco, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o homem jogou um aparelho preto do tamanho de uma caixa de fosforo com uma pequena lâmpada apagada. – O que é isso?- indagou

- Este aparelho serve de radar, quando a luz dele permanecer ligada significa que ele esta 100 metros a seu redor. Também terá sua moto de volta e equipamentos extras. – Falou enquanto uma porta de garagem se abria ao lado deles.

Daryl pegou tudo que precisava, incluindo sua moto.

- Quais as condições, afinal você não ira me deixar sair com tudo isso sem garantia alguma. – disse olhando desconfiado.

- Vejo que estava certo é um homem muito observador!- disse esticando a mão.

Daryl analisou e apertou a mão do homem, neste instante sentiu uma alfinetada no pulso, o que fez puxar e sacar a arma – QUE PORCARIA É ESSA? – gritou

- Não se preocupe! Injetei em você um chip.

- Filho da puta! Como que eu não vou me preocupar.

- Senhor Dixon só estou garantindo a minha parte!- disse abaixando a arma de Daryl- Tem sete dias para captura-lo.

- Se não o que?

O homem riu. – Se não você se tornará propriedade da UMBRELLA CORPORATION!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

- Pode se sentar ali, nós já jantamos e nos preparávamos para dormir vou pegar algo para você.

- Não se preocupe eu só preciso mesmo de algum lugar para deitar. – Essas encenações me irritam às vezes, mas fico impressionado com minha capacidade, acho que fui ator quando vivo.

- Ei imbecil! – disse o rapaz se levantando com dificuldade e mancando de uma perna- Qual é a sua em? Estamos tomando o maior cuidado possível para não fazer barulho e você aparece aos berros! – disse em tom firme. Aproximou-se tanto que pude sentir um bafo de cigarros, eca, era pior que meu bafo de zumbi.

Levantei as mãos mostrando trégua parecendo confuso, se bem que o cara não era muito mais alto que eu, claro que eu não estou com medo, isso nunca foi um empecilho para mim.

- Ei! Vocês dois! Acalmem-se, ele já entendeu o recado. – disse a outra moça, loira cabelos curtos e com a roupa em frangalhos. – Meu nome é Iris... Este é o Rafael meu marido e a baixinha que abriu ali é a Emma minha irmã. – disse sorrindo para ela. – E você?

Aquele olhar... Essa é a parte mais chata, pois por mais que eu tenha comido vários cérebros e pudesse inventar um nome e principalmente tirar meu uniforme, eu não gostava disso, era minha marca, era autêntico. Este sou eu! – Bati com a cabeça e a única coisa que sei é isso. - disse apontando para a letra "R" no macacão.

O Manquinho... ahh... Quer dizer Rafael... Me olhou com uma cara de quem diz "Tô morrendo de pena", elas estavam derretidas e ao mesmo tempo preocupadas.

- Nossa sinto muito! Você ao menos tem noção do que esta acontecendo a nossa volta?- disse Emma, com seus no máximo um metro e cinquenta, diferente da Iris que apesar de ser sua irmã tinha em torno de um metro e noventa e com certeza não eram nada parecidas.

- Deixa de idiotice Emma! É claro que ele sabe.

Ela olhou para ele com raiva, mas me pareceu que umas lágrimas estavam insistindo cair. Que coisa dramática...

- Vou arranjar um lugar para você descansar! – saiu batendo de ombros em Rafael e apesar de sua pouca altura fez o malandro cambalear e olha-la mais indignado ainda.

- Venha se sentar! O local é pequeno mais confortável... – disse Iris sentando-se no sofá

Rafael sentou-se ao lado dela e pareceu feliz de poder dar um descanso a sua perna capenga.

- Como chegou até aqui? – disse Rafael, com um olhar desconfiado e desagradável – pois pelo que vejo... Você esta sem nenhuma arma.

La vou eu fazer uma ceninha... – Não sei... – disse abaixando a cabeça fazendo o possível para parecer o mais abatido possível, mas fui interrompido por Emma que estava de volta na pequena sala e trazia consigo um cobertor e travesseiro. – Toma você pode dormir ai mesmo.

- Vamos indo também Iris- disse ele dando um tapinha de mão cheia na cocha dela próximo a virilha e isso a fez corar, discretamente retirou a mão dele de sua perna.

- Vou tomar banho – disse sem olhar para ele e Emma jogou-lhe uma toalha- Valeu mana!

- Uma BOA NOITE pra você forasteiro e aproveite o sofá. – disse levantando-se com dificuldade e ao passar do meu lado cerrou os olhos - SÓ até amanha!

Assenti com a cabeça, olhei para ele e depois para Emma, ela me deu um sorriso em meio lábio que logo se desfez o que me fez traduzir tal gesto como um "fazer o que né"

- Ah mais uma coisa! Sem gracinhas com ela!- disse dando uma pequena gargalhada para mim e Emma que o olhou com profunda raiva. – Como se isso fosse possível – balbuciou, ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a arrumar seu lugar para dormir, era o sofá a frente do que eu dormiria.

- Não liga pra ele... É um imbecil – disse baixinho para mim enquanto arrumava seu espaço.

- Por que ele falou aquilo? -indaguei curioso.

- Nada não...

- uh... Ta... Será que sua irmã ainda esta no banheiro? Acho que preciso tomar um banho, não tenho ideia de quanto tempo fiquei desacordado.

- Ah verdade... Você pode usar essa toalha, pegamos muitos lençóis e toalhas no hospital próximo aqui. Vem comigo. – disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

Ela deu umas batidinhas na porta – O cara precisa ir no banheiro já tais saindo?

A porta se abriu e ela saiu do banheiro com roupas limpas, seus seios se evidenciavam por debaixo daquela blusa. – Banheiro livre- ela sorriu para a irmã e me deu uma olhadela.

Entrei no banheiro me olhei no espelho – caramba eu to morrendo de fome! – pensei comigo mesmo, mas tenho que ser cuidadoso... O alvo mais fácil neste momento é Emma, Iris também não será difícil e cá entre nós àquela encarada que ela me deu parecia que estava louca para pular no meu colo, se bem que não sou de jogar fora...

Ouvi batidinhas na porta que me tiraram o pensamento, abri e vi Emma que entrou rápido, fechando a porta com cautela me olhou envergonhada, deu um meio sorriso e apesar da pouca altura passou os braços pelo meu pescoço suas pernas envolveram minha cintura e me beijou loucamente, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho e fácil demais. Coloquei-a sentada em cima na pia e ela abriu o zíper do meu macacão, prontamente tirei a blusa dela e continuei com aquela ceninha toda, afinal faz parte do pacote. Ela parou e me olhou nos olhos envergonhada e disse – É minha primeira vez...

Mas que droga ela esta falando? – pensei dando um sorriso indiferente.

- Silêncio! – sugeriu ela em um sussurro e voltou a me beijar, senti o gosto dela em minha boca em vários momentos dei mordiscadas nos lábios dela estava louco pela carne quente e mais fervente que nunca, em meio a uma mordida de leve pude sentir o gosto do seu sangue. – Fome! Fome! Fome! – essa palavra soava na minha cabeça mais que qualquer desejo sexual, isso está além de qualquer coisa. Comecei a beijar-lhe o lado do pescoço minha língua estava percorrendo aquela carne como criança chupando um picolé, louco para morder. Frente do pescoço... Local perfeito ela geme enlouquecida esfregando o quadril contra meu corpo, sinto sua carne fervendo em minha boca... Fome! Fome! CARNE! SILENCIO... Fluidos... Carne... Meus dentes perfuraram a pele, foi certeiro, direto na garganta, evitando assim gritos desnecessários no momento, segurei aquele corpo ainda com vida, mas completamente mudo, sentia pancadas no meu braço, mas o frenesi não me faria parar, aquilo era uma delicia a carne quente em minha boca, só me fazia querer mais, o sangue jorrava infelizmente estava me sujando, mas este é o preço por ter escolhido um local assim. Me sentia revigorado a cada mordida...Mas estava faltando algo ainda. O Cérebro! Peguei o corpo dela já sem vida de cima da pia e a pus no chão, por mais que eu gostasse de carne, não sou idiota em acreditar que chegaria ao cérebro só comendo a pele no rosto. Olhei em volta do banheiro à procura de algo que ajudasse a perfurar o crânio para me deliciar com aquela massa cinzenta. – Droga!- reclamei baixinho, tenho que ser rápido, pois essa parte é boa quando esta fresca. Olhei para a pequena janela e vi que havia uma machadinha atravessada. – Perfeito! – pensei.

Peguei a machadinha mirei na cabeça do que era Emma que permanecia com um olhar no nada e praticamente sem pescoço, dando vazão a uma parte da coluna vertebral.

O crânio se partiu pegou a frente do rosto dela, mas sem problemas, aqueles olhos nem eram grandes coisas.

Os ossos no pescoço se partiram e pude pegar aquela cabeça e me saborear, dei uma mordida que pegou a pálpebra inferior e a bochecha rosada dela como era deliciosa, o sangue escorre da minha boca é impossível conter. Coloquei minhas mãos no meio da fenda que abri em sua face. Sou como criança abrindo um ovo de pascoa e louco para ver o que tem dentro. Esta um pouco difícil e duro de abrir, mas já posso sentir a viscosidade do delicioso presente que fica dentro da caixa craniana. Dei uma pancada com a cabeça do ser morto no chão e voa-la ele se mostra para mim aquela belezura cinza e deliciosa dou a primeira mordida, ondas passam pelo meu corpo uma energia alucinante.

– Nossa... – sussurro em excitação.

– Não existe nada melhor no mundo. Mais uma mordida e mais ondas em meu corpo.

– Ah... Delícia!

– Emma você esta ai? O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Sei que devia estar nervoso por Iris estar na porta, mas dane-se aproveitarei cada parte deste cérebro e depois ela é a próxima.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


End file.
